nerdistwritersfandomcom-20200214-history
Guest list
Guests (in alphabetical order by last name) who have appeared on the Nerdist Writers Panel. Episode numbers and relevant writing/acting credit also listed. Ben Acker: Supernatural; The Thrilling Adventure Hour - NWP20, NWP24 Ali Adler: Supergirl; Beverly Hills 90210; It's Like, You Know; Family Guy; Glee; The New Normal; No Ordinary Family - NWP258 Justin Adler: Life in Pieces; The Larry Sanders Show; Less Than Perfect - NWP260 John Ales: Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll - NWP205 Jesse Alexander: Agent X; Heroes; Lost; Hannibal - NWP207 Scott Alexander: '''American Crime Story: The People v. O.J. Simpson; Ed Wood; The People vs. Larry Flynt - NWP254 '''Mark A. Altman: Femme Fatales; Castle; Necessary Roughness - NWP207 Jack Amiel: The Knick - NWP226 Dave Andron: Justified - NWP213 Joshua Applebaum: Zoo - NWP201 Tara Ariano: critic, Previously.tv - NWP155 Michelle Ashford: Masters of Sex - NWP128 Jane Asmus: (comics) Gambit; Thief of Thieves - NWP63 Remi Aubuchon: Caprica - NWP110 John August: (movie) Big Fish; (movie) Frankenweenie; (movie) Go - NWP136 Scott Aukerman: Between Two Ferns; Comedy Bang! Bang! - NWP101 Jon Avnett: Justified - NWP213 Udo Azuba: Orange is the New Black - NWP188 Brett Baer: New Girl - NWP86 Neal Baer: Under the Dome; ER; Law & Order: SVU - NWP151 Cecil Baldwin: (podcast) Welcome to Night Vale - NWP116 Caitlin Barlow: Teachers - NWP215 Simon Barrett: (movies) You're Next; The Guest - NWP158 Kenya Barris: Black-ish - NWP250 Janine Sherman Barrois: Criminal Minds; ER - NWP225 Adam Beechen: (comics) Batman Beyond and Hench; Teen Titans; Voltron Force; Transformers: Robots in Disguise - NWP73, NWP220 Michael Begler: The Knick - NWP226 Brad "Cheeks" Bell: Husbands - NWP7, NWP82 Kim Benabib: The Brink - NWP229 Roberto Benabib: The Brink; Weeds; Ally McBeal - NWP229 Tara Bennett: '''(documentary) Showrunners - NWP164 '''Amber Benson: Reverse Parthenogenesis (short film) - NWP45 Amy Berg: Eureka; Person of Interest - NWP8, NWP43 Josh Berman: Drop Dead Diva - NWP25 Wilson Bethel: Hart of Dixie - NWP113 Jenny Bicks: Dawson's Creek; The Big C; Men In Trees - NWP243 Kevin Biegel: Cougar Town; Enlisted; Scrubs - NWP47, NWP109, NWP112, NWP140 Kevin Bigley: Sirens - NWP175 Debra Birnbaum: '''Guest Moderator - NWP245 '''Kelly Bishop: Bunheads - NWP215 Rowen Blanchard: Boy Meets World; Girl Meets World - NWP261 Maria Blasucci: Ghost Ghirls - NWP106 Evan Bleiweiss: Rosewood; Matador; The Shield - NWP222 Andy Blitz: '''Review - NWP133 '''Jeffrey Blitz: Review - NWP133 Raphael Bob-Waksberg: BoJack Horseman - NWP167 Andy Bobrow: Community; Malcolm in the Middle; The Last Man on Earth - NWP80, NWP252 Kate Bond: Cam Girls - NWP195 Desmin Borges: You're the Worst - NWP205 Zev Borow: Chuck; The New Yorker; McSweeney's - NWP225 Kit Boss: iZombie; Bob's Burgers - NWP223 John Ross Bowie: The Big Bang Theory - NWP68 Molly Boylan: Sesame Street - NWP114 Brannon Braga: Salem; Star Trek: TNG; Star Trek: Voyager; Star Trek: Enterprise; Terra Nova; 24 - NWP198 Billy Brooks: Space Station 76 - NWP194 James L. Brooks: (movie) Terms of Endearment; (movie) Broadcast News; My Mother the Car; That Girl; The Andy Griffith Show; The Mary Tyler Moore Show; The Simpsons - NWP210, NWP214 Ed Brubaker: comics Fatale; Criminal; Sleeper; Captain America - NWP46, NWP57 Michael Brumm: The Colbert Report - NWP115 Kristian Bruun: Orphan Black - NWP208 Dan Bucatinsky: Web Therapy; Lipstick Jungle; Grey's Anatomy; Scandal - NWP112, NWP132 Andrew Bujalski: Funny Ha Ha (film); Mutual Appreciation (film); Beeswax (film); Computer Chess (film) Angelina Burnett: Boss; Memphis Beat - NWP8 Sarah Burns: Married - NWP205 Adam Busch: Reverse Parthenogenesis (short film) - NWP45 Jay Bushman: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries - NWP96 Blair Butler: (comic) HEART; Attack of The Show! - NWP63 Tara Butters: '''Agent Carter; Law & Order: SVU; Dollhouse; Hawaii Five-O - NWP160 '''Angelina Cabral: Enlisted - NWP109 Craig Cackowski: Community; Veep; Drunk History; Thrilling Adventure Hour - NWP142 Josh Cagan: '''(web series) Learning Town - NWP76 '''Kell Cahoon: Psych; Just Shoot Me; NewsRadio - NWP118 Wendy Calhoun: Empire; Justified; Revenge; Nashville - NWP259 Andy Callahan: Person of Interest - NWP159 Neil Campbell: Comedy Bang! Bang! - NWP101 Kay Cannon: (movie) Pitch Perfect; 30 Rock - NWP202 Chris Cantwell: Halt and Catch Fire - NWP209 Bridget Carpenter: Friday Night Lights; Dead Like Me; Red Road; 11.22.63 - NWP10, NWP246 Sabrina Carpenter: Boy Meets World; Girl Meets World - NWP261 Keith Carradine: '''Fargo - NWP145 '''Chris Carter: The X-Files - NWP204 Jeremy Carver: Being Human - NWP18 Donick Cary: New Girl; Bored to Death; Late Show with David Letterman - NWP77 Joe Casey: Ben 10; Generator Rex - NWP66 Aya Cash: You're the Worst - NWP205 Sam Catlin: Breaking Bad - NWP54 Michael Chabon: The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier and Clay; Telegraph Avenue - ''NWP74 '''Ilene Chaiken:' Empire; The L Word - NWP178 Eric Charmelo: Ringer - NWP17 Nate Charny: The Colbert Report - NWP115 Adam Chase: Friends; The Crazy Ones; Mom; Clone - NWP177 Chris Chibnall: Broadchurch; Gracepoint; Born and Bred; Torchwood; Law & Order: UK; Doctor Who; Life on Mars - NWP162 Eliza Clark: Rubicon; The Killing - NWP31 Jason Clodfelter: Executive, Sony - NWP240 Jake Coburn: Quantico; Gossip Girl; Arrow - NWP233 Aaron Cohen: The Colbert Report; ESPN's 30 for 30; HBO Sports - NWP115, NWP233 Cheo Hodari Coker: Southland; Notorious - NWP43 Katy Colloton: Teachers - NWP215 Ryan Condal: (comic) The 6th Gun; (movie) Hercules: The Thracian Wars; Colony - NWP84, NWP239 Carrie Coon: '''The Leftovers - NWP218 '''Rob Corddry: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Heath Corson: '''(web-series) Aim High; (comics) Bizarro; Justice League: Throne of Atlantis; Scream - NWP73, NWP185, NWP220, NWP233 '''Carlos Coto: From Dusk Till Dawn - NWP128 Ron Cowen: Queer as Folk US - NWP255 Elizabeth (Liz) Craft: Angel; Vampire Diaries; Dollhouse; The 100 - NWP23, NWP183 Jeffrey Cranor: (podcast) Welcome to Night Vale - NWP116 Neil Cross: Luther; Crossbones; Dr. Who; Spooks/MI-5 - NWP203 Carlton Cuse: Bates Motel; Lost; The Strain; Nash Bridges; Colony - NWP93, NWP100, NWP148, NWP239 Emily Cutler: Community - NWP2 John Francis Daley: Horrible Bosses - NWP127 Andy Daly: Review - NWP133, NWP149, NWP152 Greg Daniels: The Office; Parks and Recreation; King of the Hill - NWP94, NWP100 Peter David: (comics) X-Factor; Supergirl; Incredible Hulk - NWP64 Jeff Davis: Teen Wolf; Criminal Minds - NWP50 Joshua Davis: The Underdog - NWP74 Donald De Line: Wayward Pines - NWP263 Matt Debenham: The Book of Right and Wrong (book) - NWP62 Steven S. DeKnight: Spartacus; Buffy; Angel; Dollhouse; Daredevil - NWP13, NWP183 Shannon Eric Denton: Ultimate Spider-Man - NWP220 Tommy Dewey: Casual - NWP227 Reed Diamond: Wayward Pines - NWP263 Michael Dante DiMartino: Avatar: The Last Airbender; The Legend of Korra - NWP154 Chris Dingess: '''Agent Carter - NWP223 '''Rob Doherty: Elementary - NWP135, NWP228 Kether Donohue: You're the Worst - NWP205 Ann Dowd: The Leftovers - NWP218 Des Doyle: (documentary) Showrunners - NWP164 Tim Doyle: Last Man Standing; The Big Bang Theory; Andy Richter Controls the Universe; Better off Ted - NWP107, NWP112 Eric Drysdale: The Daily Show; The Colbert Report - NWP115 Rebecca Drysdale: Key and Peele - NWP56 Gerry Duggan: (comic) Deadpool - NWP63 Margaret Dunlap: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries - NWP96 Colton Dunn: Key and Peele - NWP56 Erik Durbin: The Last Man on Earth - NWP252 Jeff Eastin: White Collar; Graceland - NWP61 Charlie Ebersol: Hochberg Ebersol Co. - NWP105 Chris Eccleston: The Leftovers - NWP218 Rene Echevarria: Star Trek: TNG; Star Trek: DS9; Dark Angel; Medium; Terra Nova - NWP139 Ben Edlund: The Tick; Angel; Firefly; Supernatural; Powers; Gotham - NWP8, NWP50; NWP211 Chic Eglee: Powers; Dark Angel; The Walking Dead; The Shield - NWP44 Kerry Ehrin: Friday Night Lights; Bates Motel - NWP10, NWP149, NWP152, NWP180, NWP188 Taylor Elmore: Justified - NWP83 John Enbom: Party Down; Free Agents - NWP11 Craig Engler: Z Nation - NWP233 Jane Espenson: Buffy; Battlestar Galactica; Caprica; Husbands; Once Upon a Time; Torchwood; Angel; Firefly - NWP1, NWP7, NWP37, NWP49, NWP50, NWP82, NWP110, NWP183 Helen Estabrook: Casual - NWP227 Will Eubank: (movie) The Signal - NWP144 Sarah Fain: Vampire Diaries; Dollhouse - NWP23 Nicholas Falacci: Numb3rs - NWP83 Stephen Falk: Weeds; Next Caller; You're the Worst - NWP62, NWP205, NWP229 Ryan Farley: Justified - NWP9 Gina Fattore: Dawson's Creek; Californication; Gilmore Girls - NWP243 John Fawcett: Orphan Black - NWP146 Nat Faxon: Married - NWP205 Michele Fazekas: Agent Carter; Law & Order: SVU; Dollhouse; Hawaii Five-O - NWP160 Christine Ferraro: Sesame Street - NWP114 Travis Fickett: 12 Monkeys; Nikita; Terra Nova - NWP131 Daniel Fienberg: guest moderator - NWP263 Joseph Fink: (podcast) Welcome to Night Vale - NWP116 Dave Finkel: New Girl; 30 Rock - NWP86, NWP107 Bob Fisher: Traffic Light; Sirens - NWP175 Mickey Fisher: Extant - NWP201, NWP211, NWP249 Mark Flanagan: (about Marty Feldman) - NWP236 Caitlin Foito: Executive, ABC Studios - NWP176 Tracey Forbes: Buffy; Cracked - NWP183 Will Forte: The Last Man on Earth; Saturday Night Live; MacGruber - NWP252 Sutton Foster: Bunheads; Younger - NWP215 Cate Freedman: Teachers - NWP215 Victor Fresco: Andy Richter Controls the Universe; Better off Ted; The Trouble with Normal - NWP61 Anna Fricke: Dawson's Creek; Being Human US - NWP243 Josh Friedman: Sarah Connor Chronicles; The Asset; (movie) Avatar 2 - NWP5, NWP28, NWP42, NWP58, NWP67, NWP121, NWP171, NWP229 Jason Fuchs: Big Thunder; (movie) Ice Age: Continental Drift - NWP87 Bryan Fuller: Hannibal; Pushing Daisies; Wonderfalls; Dead Like Me - NWP129, NWP200, NWP217 David Fury: Buffy; Angel; Lost; 24; Fringe; Tyrant - NWP2, NWP19, NWP183 Ashley Gable: '''Person of Interest - NWP159 '''Rico Gagliano: The Dinner Party Download (podcast/radio show) - NWP237 Mark Gagliardi: Thrilling Adventure Hour - NWP142 Megan Ganz: Community - NWP13 Joelle Garfinkel: Cam Girls - NWP195 Chris Geere: You're the Worst - NWP205 Brett Gelman: Married - NWP205 Martin Gero: The LA Complex - NWP65 Leila Gerstein: Hart of Dixie; Gossip Girl; The OC; Life As We Know It - NWP172 Elizabeth Gillies: Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll - NWP205 Vince Gilligan: Breaking Bad - NWP28, NWP30, NWP54, NWP89, NWP100 Michael Gilvary: Chicago Fire; Breakout Kings - NWP83 Scott Gimple: The Walking Dead - NWP38 Aaron Ginsburg: The Good Guys; The Finder; Do No Harm; Intelligence; The 100 - NWP3, NWP20, NWP68, NWP120, NWP171, NWP211 Grant Gish: VP (20th Century Fox Animation) - NWP216 Sivert Glarum: Maron; Just Shoot Me; Glenn Martin DDS - NWP230 Adam Glass: '''Supernatural - NWP25 '''Drew Goddard: Buffy; Angel; The Cabin in the Woods (movie); Lost; Daredevil - NWP183 Fred Golan: Justified - NWP213 Glen David Gold: Carter Beats the Devil; Sunnyside - NWP74 Adam F. Goldberg: The Muppets Wizard of Oz (movie); WordGirl; Breaking In; Community; The Goldbergs - NWP85 Jessica Goldberg: The Path - NWP256 Henry Goldblatt: Entertainment Weekly - NWP255 (moderator) Sarah Goldfinger: CSI; Grimm - NWP21 Neil Goldman: Community; Scrubs; Ben & Kate - NWP40 Jessica Goldstein: Cougar Town; My Name Is Earl - NWP94; NWP123 Jonathan Goldstein: Burt Wonderstone; Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2; Horrible Bosses - NWP127 Tim Goodman: The Hollywood Reporter - NWP188, NWP249 Howard Gordon: Homeland - NWP91 Carl Gottlieb: Jaws; The Smothers Brothers; The Jerk - NWP102 Alfred Gough: Into the Badlands; Shannara Chronicles; Smallville - NWP 233 Dana Gould: The Simpsons - NWP29, NWP44 Peter Gould: Breaking Bad; Better Call Saul - NWP10, NWP54, NWP190 David Goyer: Batman Begins (movie); Man of Steel (movie); Blade (movie); creator, Da Vinci's Demons, Constantine, Flashforward; The Forest - NWP238 Sina Grace: (graphic novel) Not My Bag - NWP63 Charlie Grandy: The Daily Show; Guys with Kids - NWP60 Michael Green: Heroes; Kings; Green Lantern film - NWP5 Drew Z. Greenberg: Buffy; Warehouse 13; Firefly; Arrow; Agents of SHIELD - NWP1, NWP183 Jeff Greenstein: Friends; Will & Grace; Desperate Housewives; Husbands; Mom; Partners - NWP2, NWP7, NWP28, NWP58, NWP121, NWP177, NWP229 David Greenwalt: Buffy; Angel; Grimm NWP183 Judy Greer: Married - NWP205 Clark Gregg: Choke; Trust Me; Marvel's Agents of SHIELD - NWP132 Paul Grellong: Terra Nova; Law and Order: SVU; Revolution - NWP33, NWP123 Javier Grillo-Marxuach: The Middle Man; Lost; Charlie's Angels; Reverse Parthenogenesis; Helix - NWP3, NWP45, NWP139, NWP207 Emmy Grinwis: Eye Candy - NWP126 Jonathan Groff: Black-ish; Andy Barker PI - NWP250 Marc Guggenheim: Arrow; Legends of Tomorrow - NWP222 Carla Gugino: Wayward Pines - NWP263 Devon Gummersall: My So-Called Life - NWP113 Andrew Gurland: Married - NWP205 Curtis Gwinn: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Jonathan Groff: Andy Barker PI; Happy Endings; Scrubs - NWP135 Cole Haddon: Dracula - NWP130 Bill Hader: '''Saturday Night Live; South Park - NWP64 '''Emily Halpern: The Unit; Private Practice; Trophy Wife - NWP80, NWP149, NWP171 Justin Halpern: Surviving Jack; $#*! My Dad Says - NWP125 John Hamburg: '''(movie) Meet the Parents, (movie) Zoolander; Welcome to the Captain - NWP128 '''Lisa Hanawalt: BoJack Horseman - NWP167 Hart Hanson: Bones; The Finder NWP21, NWP120 Dan Harmon: Community; Rick and Morty - NWP3, NWP22, NWP107, NWP125, NWP245, NWP251 Bob Harris: Prisoner of Trebekistan (book) - NWP79 John Harvatine: Robot Chicken - NWP182 Richard Hatem: Grimm; Miracles; Secret Circle; The Gates - NWP36, NWP50, NWP110 Noah Hawley: The Unusuals; My Generation; Fargo - NWP47, NWP53, NWP145, NWP152, NWP200, NWP217, NWP249 Leslye Headland: Bachelorette - NWP75 Kevin Heffernan: (band) Broken Lizard, Super Troopers; Beer Fest - NWP99 Sean Hemeon: Husbands - NWP7, NWP82 Joe Henderson: Graceland; White Collar - NWP125 Elaine Hendrix: Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll - NWP205 Cheryl Heuton: Numb3rs - NWP83, NWP211 Freddie Highmore: Bates Motel; (movie) Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - NWP180 Dana Hillier: VP of Comedy Development, Paramount Television - NWP257 Alex Hirsch: Gravity Falls - NWP103 Norm Hiscock: Parks and Recreation - NWP14 Lauren Hissrich: The West Wing; Justice - NWP61 Chad Hodge: Wayward Pines; The Playboy Club; Runaway; All About Us - NWP193, NWP257; NWP263 John Hodgman: guest host; The Daily Show; Married - NWP173 Steve Holland: The Big Bang Theory - NWP207 Josh Holloway: Lost; Intelligence; Colony - NWP239 Davey Holmes: Awake; Shamelss; Law & Order; Pushing Daisies - NWP103 Winnie Holzman: My So-Called Life; Thirtysomething - NWP33; NWP110 Adam Horowitz: Once Upon a Time - NWP17, NWP108 Michael Horowitz: Complications - NWP199 Peter Horton: Thirtysomething; Grey's Anatomy; Dirty Sexy Money; American Odyssey - NWP186 Nancy Hower: Quick Draw - NWP157 David Hudgins: Friday Night Lights; Parenthood - NWP51, NWP53, NWP58, NWP143 Rob Huebel: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Deric Hughes: Warehouse 13 - NWP126 John Hurwitz: Harold and Kumar movies; American Reunion - NWP35 Cathryn Humphris: Mad Men; V; Ringer; Mob Doctor; Elementary - NWP2, NWP67, NWP121 Gennifer Hutchinson: Breaking Bad; Better Call Saul - NWP9, NWP54, NWP190 Phillip Iscove: Sleepy Hollow - NWP130; NWP229 Lauren Iungerich: Awkward - NWP58 Michael Jacobs: Charles in Charge; My Two Dads; The Torkelsons; Boy Meets World; Girl Meets World; (movie) Quiz Show - NWP111, NWP251; NWP261 Leigh Dana Jackson: Alcatraz; No Ordinary Family - NWP25 Hardy Janson: Hook Ups - NWP53 Andre Jacquemetton: Mad Men - NWP59 Maria Jacquemetton: Mad Men - NWP59 Michael Jamin: Maron; Just Shoot Me; Glenn Martin DDS - NWP230 Al Jean: The Simpsons - NWP214 Mark Johnson: '''Rectify; Breaking Bad - NWP156, NWP251 '''Maureen Johnson: The Name of the Star; 13 Little Blue Envelopes; Suite Scarlett - NWP153 Damon Jones: Benched; Halfway Home - NWP166 Alexa Junge: Friends; The United States of Tara; Save Me; Grace & Frankie; Once and Again - NWP5, NWP42, NWP177 Kira Kalush: The Last Man on Earth - NWP252 Angela Kang: The Walking Dead; Terriers - NWP23, NWP38 Larry Karaszewski: American Crime Story: The People v. O.J. Simpson; Ed Wood; The People vs. Larry Flynt - NWP254 Ben Karlin: The Daily Show; The Colbert Report; Modern Family - NWP262 Jason Katims: About A Boy; Parenthood; Friday Night Lights - NWP152, NWP256 Jonathan Katz: Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist - NWP55 Marta Kauffman: Friends; Grace & Frankie; Dream On - NWP206, NWP255 Gloria Calderon Kellett: iZombie; How I Met Your Mother - NWP225 Bobby Kelly: Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll - NWP205 Alexis Kennedy: (games) Fallen London; Sunless Sea - NWP185 Keegan-Michael Key: Key and Peele - NWP56 Chris Keyser: Party of Five - NWP105 Callie Khouri: Nashville - NWP88 Rachel Kiley: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries - NWP96 Kyle Killen: Lone Star; Awake; Mind Games - NWP22, NWP47, NWP53, NWP105, NWP155, NWP156; NWP257 Jen Kirkman: Chelsea Lately - NWP15 Robert Kirkman: The Walking Dead; Invincible; Super Dinosaur; Thief of Thieves - NWP72 Moira Kirland: Arrow; Castle - NWP131 Eddy Kitsis: Once Upon a Time - NWP17, NWP108 Jenny Klein: Supernatural - NWP211 Steven Knight: Peaky Blinders; The Detectives; Who Wants to Be a Millionaire; Pawn Sacrifice; World War Z 2 - NWP219 Elaine Ko: Modern Family; Family Guy - NWP69 Michael Koman: Eagleheart - NWP34 Bryan Konietzko: '''Avatar: The Last Airbender; The Legend of Korra - NWP154 '''Jenni Konner: Girls; Freaks and Geeks; Undeclared - NWP170 Jeremy Konner: Ghost Ghirls; Drunk History - NWP106 Brian Koppelman: '''Ocean's Thirteen (movie); Billions - NWP233 '''Rollie Krewson: Sesame Street - NWP114, NWP116 Jonathan Krisel: Kroll Show - NWP81 Nick Kroll: Kroll Show - NWP81 Bob Kushell: 3rd Rock from the Sun - NWP4 Kate Lambert: Teachers - NWP215 Erik Larsen: '''(comic) Savage Dragon - NWP74 '''Matt Lauria: Friday Night Lights - NWP113 Bill Lawrence: Scrubs; Cougartown - NWP36 Norman Lear: All in The Family; The Jeffersons; Maude; One Day at a Time; Sanford and Son; Good Times - NWP221 Denis Leary: Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll - NWP205 Mimi Leder: The Leftovers - NWP218 Zander Lehmann: Casual - NWP227 John Lehr: Quick Draw - NWP157 Steve Lemme: (band) Broken Lizard, Super Troopers; Beer Fest - NWP99 Andrew Lenchewski: Royal Pains - NWP112 Gary Lennon: Justified - NWP4 Thomas Lennon: Reno 911; Night at the Museum; @midnight - NWP151 John Levenstein: Kroll Show - NWP81 Ken Levine: MASH; Cheers; Wings; Fraser; The Simpsons - NWP36 Robert Levine: Black Sails; Jericho; Human Target - NWP241 Steve Levitan: Modern Family - NWP11, NWP211 Bob Levy: Alloy Entertainment; The Lying Game; The Vampire Diaries; Gossip Girl - NWP51 Erin Levy: Mad Men - NWP1, NWP59 Damon Lindelof: Lost; The Leftovers - NWP1, NWP32, NWP218, NWP223 Riki Lindhome: Another Period; Garfunkel & Oates - NWP211 Dmitry Lipkin: The Riches; Hung - NWP110, NWP112 Dan Lipman: Queer as Folk US - NWP255 Warren Littlefield: Fargo - NWP145 Allan Loeb: New Amsterdam - NWP12 Tim Long: The Simpsons - NWP39 Karina Longworth: Masters of Cinema: George Lucas; Meryl Streep: Anatomy of an Actor (books) NWP124 Chris Lowell: Veronica Mars, Enlisted - NWP104, NWP109 Hal Lublin: Thrilling Adventure Hour - NWP142 Amanda Lund: Ghost Ghirls -NWP106 Edmund Lupinski: Reverse Parthenogenesis - NWP45 David Madden: President, Fox TV Studios - NWP156 Steven Maeda: Helix; Pan Am; Lost; The X-Files - NWP135 Joshua Malina: Scandal; The West Wing; The Good Guys - NWP113 Greg Malins: Friends; How I Met Your Mother; 2 Broke Girls - NWP95 Deirdre Mangan: iZombie - NWP169 Kelly Marcel: (movie) Saving Mr. Banks; (movie) Fifty Shades of Grey - NWP118 Graeme Manson: Orphan Black - NWP146, NWP208, NWP249 Ken Marino: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Christopher Markus: '''(movies) Captain America: Winter Soldier; Thor: The Dark World; The Chronicles of Narnia - NWP137 '''Andrew W. Marlowe: Castle - NWP39 Corey Marsh: '''Manager of Current Programming, Disney Channel - NWP105 '''Swampy Marsh: Phineas & Ferb - NWP48 Corinne Marshall: School of Rock; Surviving Jack; creator, KC Undercover - NWP222 Matt Marshall: The Last Man on Earth - NWP252 Jay Martel: Key & Peele; Teachers - NWP90, NWP215 George Mastras: Breaking Bad - NWP54 Terry Matalas: 12 Monkeys; Nikita; Terra Nova - NWP131 Peter Mattei: Outsiders - NWP242 Craig Mazin: (movie) The Hangover 2; (movie) Identity Thief - NWP136 Glen Mazzara: The Walking Dead - NWP14; NWP38 Joey Mazzarino: Sesame Street - NWP114 Heidi Cole McAdams: Intelligence - NWP138 Tim McAuliffe: The Last Man on Earth - NWP252 Kathleen McCaffrey: director of development, HBO - NWP200, NWP216, NWP251 Meghan McCarthy: My Little Pony; Class of 3000 - NWP48 Stephen McFeely: (movies) Captain America: Winter Soldier; Thor: The Dark World; The Chronicles of Narnia - NWP137 Ryan Patrick McGuffey: (documentary) Showrunners - NWP164 Wade McIntyre: The Good Guys; The Finder; Intelligence - NWP3, NWP20, NWP138 Michael McKean: Better Call Saul - NWP190 Aline Brosh McKenna: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend - NWP228 Chris McKenna: Community; American Dad - NWP22, NWP125 Tim McKeon: Adventure Time; Fish Hooks - NWP48 Lara McLean: Sesame Street - NWP114 Steve Melching: Star Wars: The Clone Wars; Star Wars: Rebels; Guardians of the Galaxy Animated - NWP207 Liz Meriwether: New Girl - NWP23, NWP86, NWP100 Erica Messer: Criminal Minds - NWP49, NWP165 Miles Millar: '''Into the Badlands; Shannara Chronicles; Smallville - NWP 233 '''Andrew Miller: Secret Circle, Backstrom; Tremors - NWP42, NWP44, NWP67, NWP112 (moderator); NWP120, NWP235 Ashley E. Miller: The Sarah Connor Chronicles; Fringe; Andromeda; (movie) Thor; (movie) X-Men: First Class - Comics 16, NWP118, NWP207 Evan Miller: Hook Ups - NWP53 Mark Miller: (comic) Hellraiser - NWP191 Terri Miller: Castle - NWP39 Rina Mimoun: '''Red Band Society; Mistresses; Jack & Jill; Dawson's Creek; Everwood; Privileged - NWP163 '''Tim Minear: Angel; Firefly; American Horror Story - NWP13, NWP71 Jose Molina: Terra Nova; Angel; Firefly; Vampire Diaries; Sleepy Hollow; Agent Carter; Children of Tendu (podcast) - NWP21, NWP50, NWP139, NWP207, NWP237 Opus Moreschi: The Colbert Report; Craig Kilborn; Li'l Bush - NWP115 Abi Morgan: Suffragette; River - NWP232 Iain Morris: The Inbetweeners; Flight of the Conchords - NWP60 Erik Mountain: '''Person of Interest - NWP159 '''Aisha Muharrar: Parks and Recreation - NWP40 Randall Munroe: (web comic) xkcd - NWP76 Charles Murray: Castle; V; Criminal Minds - NWP22 Michael Narducci: The Vampire Diaries; The Originals; Medium - NWP207 Lucas Neff: Raising Hope - NWP113 Judalina Neira: Do No Harm - NWP138 Kristin Newman: The Muppets; That '70s Show; The Neighbors; Galavant - NWP247 Matt Nix: Burn Notice; Complications - NWP6, NWP197, NWP199 Dave Noel: The Last Man on Earth - NWP252 Jonathan "Jonah" Nolan: Person of Interest; (movie) The Dark Knight; (movie) Interstellar - NWP140, NWP159 Marti Noxon: Buffy; Angel; Un-Real; Girlfriends; Guide to Divorce; Glee - NWP26, NWP183, NWP229 BJ Novak: The Office - NWP69 Bob Odenkirk: Mr. Show - NWP15 Katie O'Brien: Teachers - NWP215 Lucas O'Connor: Person of Interest - NWP159 Mark O'Keefe: The Weird Al Show; News Radio; Bruce Almighty - NWP95 Stacey Oristano: Bunheads - NWP215 Kent Osborne: Adventure Time; SpongeBob SquarePants; Flapjack - NWP65 Patton Oswalt: Silver Screen Fiend; The United States of Tara - NWP173 Erica Oyama: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Amy Ozols: Late Night with Jimmy Fallon; Guys with Kids - NWP60 Eric Pallotta: director of social media, Netflix - NWP188 Chris Parnell: Executive, Sony - NWP176, NWP240 Adam Pava: The Boxtrolls; Out of Jimmy's Head - NWP191 Jordan Peele: Key and Peele - NWP56 Jesse Peyronel: Dracula; Dig; Sheltered - NWP233 Connie Peterson: Sesame Street - NWP114 Douglas Petrie: Buffy; CSI; Charlie's Angels; Pushing Daisies; American Horror Story: Coven; Daredevil - NWP5, NWP37, NWP131, NWP256 JJ Philbin: New Girl; The OC; Gilmore Girls - NWP93 Arthur Phillips '''(novels): The Tragedy of Arthur;'' The Egyptologist'';'' Prague -''' ''NWP98 Chrissy Pietrosh: Cougar Town; My Name Is Earl - NWP94 Greg Plageman: Person of Interest; NYPD Blue; Cold Case - NWP140, NWP159 Julie Plec: Vampire Diaries; The Originals; Containment - NWP28, NWP51, NWP105, NWP243; NWP257 Jack Plotnick: Space Station 76 - NWP194 Joe Port: Dilbert; Son on the Beach; Just Shoot Me - NWP78 Scott Porter: Friday Night Lights - NWP113 Dan Povenmire: Phineas & Ferb - NWP48 Bill Prady: The Big Bang Theory - NWP77 Dawn Prestwich: The Killing; Carnivale - NWP130 Jeff Probst: Survivor - NWP248 Mark Protosevich: The Cell (film); I Am Legend (film) - NWP117 Jackson Publick: The Venture Bros. - NWP46 Ben Queen: A to Z - NWP169 JG Quintel: The Regular Show - NWP103 Joe Randazzo: The Onion - NWP62 Benjamin Raab: Warehouse 13 - NWP126 Marco Ramierz: Daredevil - NWP256 Charles Randolph: (movies) The Big Short; The Life of David Gale - NWP244 Michael Rauch: Love Monkey; Beautiful People; Royal Pains - NWP51, NWP112 Adam Reed: Archer; Sealab 2021; Frisky Dingo - NWP179 Andrew Reich: Dead Pilots Society (podcast) - NWP234 Jason Reitman: '''Casual; Young Adult; Juno - NWP227 '''Ryan Ridley: Rick and Morty - NWP245 Beth Riesgraf: Gossip Girl; Complications - NWP199 Erica Rivinoja: The Last Man on Earth - NWP252 Ian Roberts: Key and Peele; Teachers - NWP56, NWP90, NWP215 Dailyn Rodriguez: Lie to Me; The Glades - NWP40 Adam Rogers: Wired magazine, Proof - NWP24, NWP147, Comics 85 Chris Rogers: Halt and Catch Fire - NWP209 John Rogers: Leverage - NWP18 Justin Roiland: Rick and Morty - NWP245 Ray Romano: Men of a Certain Age - NWP149 Kate Rorick: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries - NWP96 Melissa Rosenberg: Twilight (movies), Jessica Jones - NWP256 David Rosenthal: Jane the Virgin - NWP228 Phil Rosenthal: Everybody Loves Raymond; Modern Family - NWP200, NWP221; Guest moderator NWP210 Robyn Ross: Guest moderator - NWP261 Jason Rothenberg: The 100 - NWP225 Mike Royce: Men of a Certain Age; Enlisted; Everybody Loves Raymond - NWP109, NWP112, NWP140, NWP149 Duncan Rouleau: Ben 10; Generator Rex - NWP66 Alex Rubens: Key and Peele - NWP56 Diane Ruggiero: iZombie; Veronica Mars; That's Life - NWP184, NWP189 Shawn Ryan: The Shield; Chicago Code; Last Resort - NWP43 Tami Sagher: 30 Rock; How I Met Your Mother - NWP31 Jennifer Salt: American Horror Story - NWP71 Charlie Sanders: Key and Peele - NWP56 Nick Santora: Scorpion; Prison Break - NWP168 Ben Savage: Boy Meets World; Girl Meets World - NWP261 Stephen Scaia: '''Human Target; Jericho - NWP77 '''John Scalzi: Old Man's War - NWP76 Meredith Scardino: The Colbert Report - NWP115 Paul Scheer: Childrens Hospital; NTSF:SD:SUV - NWP27, NWP107 Thomas Schlamme: Manhattan; Sports Night; The West Wing; ER; The Americans - NWP224 Hayden Schlossberg: Harold and Kumar movies; American Reunion - NWP35 Thomas Schnauz: Breaking Bad; Better Call Saul - NWP54, NWP190 Rob Schrab: The Mindy Project; Childrens Hospital - NWP107 David Schulner: The Event - NWP6 Patrick Schumacker: '''Surviving Jack; $#*! My Dad Says; iZombie - NWP125, NWP211 '''Michael Schur: Parks and Recreation - NWP93 Mark Schwahn: One Tree Hill - NWP47 Nell Scovell: Sabrina, the Teenage Witch; Newhart; Coach; Murphy Brown; Charmed; NCIS; Warehouse 13; The Muppets - NWP174, NWP237 Joseph Scrimshaw: Comedy of Doom - NWP76 Mike Scully: The Simpsons; Parks & Recreation; Everybody Loves Raymond - NWP250 Bryan Seabury: VP Drama Development, CBS - NWP105, NWP156, NWP176 Steven T. Seagle: Ben 10; Generator Rex - NWP66 Nick Searcy: Justified - NWP213 Ken Segna: Senior VP, Original programming (Starz) - NWP216 Matthew Zoller Seitz: critic, Vulture - NWP155 Matt Selman: The Simpsons - NWP33; NWP214 Matt Senreich: Robot Chicken - NWP182 Alan Sepinwall: critic, Hitfix - NWP155 Naren Shankar: Star Trek: DS9; Star Trek: TNG; CSI; Grimm; CSI; Almost Human - NWP16, NWP139 Sarah Gertrude Shapiro: UnREAL - NWP184, NWP229 Jessica Sharzer: American Horror Story - NWP71 Sam Shaw: Manhattan; Masters of Sex - NWP161, NWP224 Amy Sherman-Palladino: Bunheads; Gilmore Girls - NWP212, NWP215 Kevin Shinick: Mad; Robot Chicken - NWP69 Dan Shotz: Black Sails - NWP241 Kim Shumway: The 100; Dallas - NWP169 David Silverman: The Simpsons - NWP214 Craig Silverstein: Nikita; Terra Nova - NWP26 Rebecca Sinclair: 90120; Gilmore Girls; Buffy - NWP95 David Slack: Person of Interest; Cam Girls - NWP14, NWP195 David Sleven: VP, Comedy Development (NBC Entertainment) - NWP216 Gordon Smith: Breaking Bad; Better Call Saul - NWP54, NWP190 Nicole Snyder: Ringer - NWP17 Tom Snyder: Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist - NWP55 John Solomon: The Last Man on Earth - NWP252 Chris Sparling: Sea of Trees; Buried; ATM - NWP196 Jason Spisak: Young Justice - NWP220 Frank Spotnitz: The Man in the High Castle; The X-Files - NWP231 Caissie St. Onge: Best Week Ever; Rosie O'Donnell; The Late Show with David Letterman - NWP62 Brian Stack: Conan - NWP15 Gabrielle Stanton: The Flash; Haven; Castle - NWP207 Adam Stein: Under the Dome - NWP201 Jonathan Steinberg: Black Sails - NWP241 Jon Stern: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Meredith Stiehm: Cold Case - NWP16 Fred Stoller: Seinfeld; Handy Mandy - NWP60 Tad Stones: Darkwing Duck - NWP211 Jeff Strauss: Friends; Partners - NWP177 Danny Strong: Empire; Recount; (movies) The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 1; The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 2) - NWP259 Geoff Stults: Enlisted - NWP109 Paul Stupin: Dawson's Creek; Switched at Birth - NWP243 Bernie Su: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries - NWP96 Veena Sud: The Killing - NWP4 Kurt Sutter: Sons of Anarchy; The Shield - NWP123 Phoef Sutton: Terriers; Cheers - NWP12 Craig Sweeny: Limitless - NWP228 Jessica Szohr: Gossip Girl; Complications - NWP199 Rich Talarico: Key and Peele - NWP56 Maurissa Tancharoen: Spartacus; Dr. Horrible - NWP31 Michael Taylor: Battlestar Galactica - NWP9 Kathryn Renee Thomas: Teachers - NWP215 Rob Thomas: Veronica Mars; Dawson's Creek; iZombie - NWP11, NWP104, NWP243 Rob Roy Thomas: Free Ride - NWP12 Bradley Thompson: Battlestar Galactica; Falling Skies - NWP16 Matt Thompson: Archer; Sealab 2021; Frisky Dingo - NWP179 Liz Tigelaar: Life Unexpected; Nashville; Revenge; Bates Motel; Casual - NWP29, NWP47, NWP49, NWP105, NWP156, NWP227 Peter Tolan: Rescue Me - NWP6 Allison Tolman: Fargo - NWP145 Paul F. Tompkins: Comedy Bang! Bang!; The Thrilling Adventure Hour - NWP102 Alessandra Torresani: Caprica; Husbands - NWP7 Eric Towner: Robot Chicken - NWP182 Jonathan Tropper: Banshee; Plan B; This Is Where I Leave You - NWP181 Jennie Snyder Urman: Jane the Virgin; Gilmore Girls; Hope & Faith; Men in Trees - NWP192 Laura Valdivia: Hot and Bothered; Weird Loners; Ben & Kate - NWP222 Noelle Valdivia: Ash vs. the Evil Dead; Manhattan; Telenovela - NWP223, NWP235 Todd VanDerWerff: critic, A.V. Club - NWP155, NWP156 Liz Vassey: NBC Bowling pilot; CSI; The Tick - NWP132 Jenny Wade: The Good Guys; Reaper - Comics 15 David Wain: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Moira Walley-Beckett: Breaking Bad - NWP54 Matt Walsh: '''UCB co-founder; Veep; Dog Bites Man; A Better You - NWP134 '''Belinda Ward: Sesame Street - NWP114 Pendleton Ward: Adventure Time - NWP65 Michaela Watkins: Benched; Saturday Night Live; Trophy Wife - NWP166 Sarah Watson: Parenthood; About a Boy - NWP4, NWP207 Marlon Wayans: In Living Color; The Wayans Bros.; Scary Movie - NWP70 Nick Wechsler: Revenge; Roswell - NWP113, NWP188 David Weddle: Battlestar Galactica; Falling Skies - NWP16 John Weidman: Sesame Street - NWP114 Len Wein: creator of Swamp Thing, creator of Wolverine; Human Target - NWP46, NWP73 Andrew Weinberg: Eagleheart - NWP34 Matthew Weiner: Mad Men - NWP59 J'arett Weiselman:' Guest moderator - NWP259 Ben Wexler: The Comedians; Community; Arrested Development; The Michael J. Fox Show; The Grinder - NWP187, NWP235, NWP257 Jed Whedon: Spartacus; Dr. Horrible - NWP31 Zack Whedon: Fringe; Deadwood; Rubicon - NWP18 Will Widger: Lumberjanes - NWP229 Kevin Williamson: Dawson's Creek; Scream; The Following; The Vampire Diaries; Secret Circle - NWP243, NWP253 Beau Willimon: House of Cards - NWP188, NWP249 Casey Willis: Archer; Sealab 2021; Frisky Dingo - NWP179 Mara Wilson: '''(podcast) Welcome to Night Vale - NWP116 '''Max Winkler: Ceremony (movie); New Girl; The New Normal - NWP80 Terence Winter: Boardwalk Empire; Wolf of Wall Street (movie), The Sopranos - NWP150 Joe Wiseman: Dilbert; Son on the Beach; Just Shoot Me - NWP78 Harris Wittels: Parks and Recreation - NWP13 Robert Hewitt Wolfe: Alphas - NWP29 Jason Woliner: Eagleheart - NWP34 Gideon Yago: The Newsroon - NWP80 Alan Yang: Parks and Recreation - NWP9 Nicole Yorkin: The Killing; Carnivale - NWP130 Graham Yost: Justified; Speed; From the Earth to the Moon; Band of Brothers; The Pacific; Boomtown - NWP41, NWP92, NWP213, NWP217, NWP255 Parker Young: Enlisted - NWP109 Larry Zerner: (lawyer) - NWP143 Lilla Zuckerman: Suits; Haven; Fringe - NWP250 Nora Zuckerman: Suits; Haven; Fringe - NWP250 Danny Zuker: Modern Family - NWP26